pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzard Spell Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |type = Special|grade = |released = 16.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 34 (max)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 80 (max 400)|mobility = 110|accuracy = High|range = Short|upgrades = Blizzard Spell Up2|theme = Winter themed.|cost = 180 (Initially) 10 (Each upgrade) |level_required = Level 12}} The '''is a Special weapon introduced in the 16.4.0 Winter Update. It is the first upgrade of the Blizzard Spell. It can be upgraded to the Blizzard Spell Up2. Appearance Like other spells, it takes the form of a book with a section open containing information about the spell itself. The book has an ice blue cover with white stripes, and a storm cloud with a snow flake diagram on the right section of the page. When held, the user will have a light grey storm cloud orb in their right hand with snowflake particles surrounding it. When the spell is used, the user will summon a gust of light grey/blue wind in front of them, which will slow down and push back enemies caught within its blast. Strategy The spell deals moderate damage, however it has a high DPS, paired with a high ammo capacity, and decent mobility. When an enemy is caught within its spell radius, the enemy will be pushed back slightly while their movement decreases moderately. Tips *As it is a flamethrower, use it at close range. *Use this on fast/highly mobile weapons so they can be slowed down, then finish them with another weapon. *Due to its ability to push back enemies, it is effective at defending attackers from reaching a certain point such as a pathway or a flag. *If an enemy is near the edge of bridge or building, one can use the spell to push them off, resulting in a kill assist, and a suicide penalty on the enemy. **This can be helpful when trying to catch up in the leaderboard in Dual. *This can be useful for taking down invisible players. *It is recommended to be used in correlation with a high damaging weapon as it will take awhile to kill a player. *Though it has a high ammo capacity, it can run out quickly if one is not careful. Be on a look out for ammo pick-ups around the map. *The weapon can be used to prevent players from fleeing, especially when they are retreating with low health. *Using the spell against charging melee users is an effective means in avoiding them from getting too close. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Do not engage its users in close range as this weapon can deal heavy damage on you. *Have a rocket jump weapon you could use to get away if the user is nearby * Avoid getting to close to the user, keep your distance while firing to avoid getting caught. ** If caught, try to kill the user with your sniper. * Avoid using melee weapons (including ones with area damage), as the spell can keep a fair distance away from the user and attacker. Attributes * '''Flamethrower * '''Knockback: '''Pushes back enemies caught in the spell. * '''Slows Down Target: '''Slows down the enemy's movement speed by -35% for 1 second. Upgrades * Blizzard Spell Up2 Theme Winter themed. Supported Maps * Ice Palace * North Pole Weapon Setups This can be useful for any close quarters orientated playstyles, equip a high damaging melee weapon and a shotgun while using this to freeze enemies. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Flamethrower Category:Slows Down Target Category:Knockback Category:Themed Category:Upgrades